Crazy Time Travel
by SnowSwanZ
Summary: Sakura and Hinata were time travel back in the past by the angry Tsunade-obaa for punishment and mission. Sakura and Hinata were back at 12 years old bodies again! Can they save the Konoha future? or can't they? Or can Saku and Hina save a boys they love?
1. Chapter 1

This is my second on my fanfiction, but this story written by mt best friend Wendy, she kinda like wirting story. I don't own Naruto, and let me warn you she LOVE crazy story. Anyway enjoy reading. *bow and smile*

* * *

"OW!" said the two voice in unison could be heard through the Konoha.

"Geez, why didn't Tsunade-obaa tell us that this time travel is going to be hurt?" said Sakura rubbing her head, Hinata rubbing her back.

"Probabley payback from that time that we switch the sake to paint, dye Kaka-chan hair in green, put ants in Ino-pig hair, drawing a Shikamaru face with a super black market, put on EVERY mens and boys wear make-up, and super glue EVERY women and girls hairs up, want me to keep going?" said Hinata looking at Sakura as Sakura smile.

"Well, maybe we did a little to far?"

"No, I think we really did a way to far." said Hinata sighed.

"But it's was funny, reamember how shocked all the people in Konoha wears make-up and super glue hair up?" said Sakura as Hinata stare at her then both of girls laugh at the memory what all their face make.

Both girls finally stop laugh, then wipe the tears away.

"Hey, um Hina-chan?" said Sakura

"Yea, Saku-chan?" said Hinata look at Sakura

"Did Tsunade-obaa tell us what specify time we were actually going to?" said Sakura as Hinata raise her eyebrow, then the two girls gulp and looked eachother with wide eyes, then look down at there bodies and screamed like there's no tomorrow.

Please wait~

"I can't believe it Hina-chan." said Sakura with her head hung low and a grey color cloud over her head, "I can't believe Tsunade-obaa put us in our 12 years old bodies again." said Sakura, as Hinata with her head hung low and a grey color cloud over her head, "She must really hate us for going to far what we did in people in Konoha even we pour all her sake, god she must be mad at us." said Hinata.

Sakura nodded her head, but quickly change and Hinata too change when she look at Sakura.

"Hey, Hina-chan what day is it?" said Sakura as Hinata think, but she shurgged her shoulder,"Don't know" said Hinata as Sakura look around, "Um where are we?" said Sakura Hinata look around as well then finally reamember,"I think we are on the hill that we can see the Konoha view. But If I reamember correctily is the day before the graduate day so we had alot of time until we become a genin" said Hinata, Sakura blink once and twice but finally she smirk and Hinata already saw it. "What your plan?" said Hinata as Sakura smirk wider.

"Hina-chan, why don't we have some a little fun?" said Sakura as Hinata raise her eyebrows, then nodded.

Sakura grinned wider,"We need a paint, so that we can paint on the hokage stone face over there?" said Sakura as Hinata smile wide. "Love the idea Saku-chan, no one can stop the troublemaker girls." said Hinata, as the two troublemaker girls stood up and walk down to go the Konoha.

Arrive in Konoha~

The two troublemaker girls walking to go the shop,

"Sigh, Hina-chan I think we should change these horrible taste in clothes after we done with the pranks, Hinata agree,"Yea, we'll buy the new clothes, but first did we get the paint?" said Hinata as Sakura smirk and held up the paint, "Hot pink color is perfect." said Sakura as Hinata giggle then smirk as well.

The two troublemaker girls began the prank.

Half an hours later~

"Huff, man this is tiring, why does the Hokage big rock face have to be so big?" said Sakura drop the paintbrush, as Hinata sat down, "Well, there hokage?" said Hinata as Sakura shrugged her shoulder, the troublemaker girls paint the hokages, the first one is a princess, sceond is fairy, third is witch, and last fourth is a woman with a make-up paint. Sakura and Hinata looked and laugh so hard,

"Hahahahaha...this...is..hahaha...to..haha..funny!" said Hinata as Sakura laughed then slowly turn giggle,"Yea, well we should hurry get going." said Sakura stood up and brush off the dust as Hinata stood as well.

"Hey!" said the man voice. the troublemaker girls turn and saw Iruka,

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" said Sakura look at Iruka, Iruka look at the Hokage rock with wide eyes, then turn look at the girls.

He couln't believe that THESE two sweet nice girls paint the Hokage? But it was the prove, that there's a hot pink paint spot on Sakura and Hinata.

"Did...did you girls did this?" said Iruka not believeing what he saw, Sakura huff, "Uh yea, didn't you see our hot pink pain spot in our clothes?" said Sakura while rolled her eyes, "Or are you to blind that can't change because your old?" said HInata raise her eyeborw at him.

Iruka couln't belive these girls, Sakura was nice,sweet,smart,kind-hearted,number one fan girl Sasuke club and never trouble, even the prank.

And Hinata is shy,sweet,smart,caring,nice,kind-hearted, but never trouble like Sakura, even prank. Iruka vein popped out of his head, "Who you're calling old! I'm taking you girls to the Hokage-sama!" said Iruka as the girls shrugged the shoulder "Fine." said Sakura and Hinata. Iruka stll couln't believe it, what happen to these sweet girl?

In the Hokage Tower~

There's a knock on the door,"Come in." said Hokage-sama looking at the window, he sigh.

"Naruto what did you do now?" said Hokage-sama.

"Actually, it not Naruto, it's these two who paint the pink on the hokage stone." said Iruka,

'What?' thought Hokage-sama

"Um, it not pink, it's hot pink." said girl voice as Hokage turn around and shock, he saw Sakura and Hinata cover some hot pink paint on their clothes. Hokage was shock to say anything but quickly cover,"Ahem, well why did you girls pull prank something like that?" said Hokage as Sakura shurgged her shoulder,"We just want to have fun, that's all." said Sakura as Hinata nodded in agree.

"Fun? you girls paint on the hokage stone and now you tell us you want to have fun?" said Hokage-sama still surprised as the two girls nodded their head as Hokage sigh,"Well, I let you off this time. You can go but first you can go wash up. Go to down the wall and to your right their a clothes and other stuff, you can keep it if you want okay? Then you may go." said Hokage-sama as the girls nodded again and left. "What happened to those girls?" said Hokage-sama as Iruka shurgged his shoulder and sighed.

The two girls arrvie and open the door an shock, there's a lots of clothes and stuff, Sakura and Hinata look eachother then grinned.

"Okay, look like we're done, man I love this clothes" said Sakura as Hinata nodded, "Yes, me too." said Hinata.

Sakura wear a white with one left long sleeve and the other side no sleeve, the shirt showed her stomach in an uside down "v" form that you can see her bellybutton, she wore a black mini short, a bandages for her kunai holster on her right leg thigh, a black fingerless gloves, and white shoe, also put a high ponytail.

Hinata wear a fish net tank top with no sleeves, and black shirt with a collar with no sleeves down stop on top of her bellybutton, she wore a white mini short, a bandages for her kunai holster on her right leg thigh, a fish net on her left knee and a bandage on her left arm shoulder to fingers, and black shoe, also nothing for her hair, just normal short hair.

"I love your sense in fashion Hina-chan." said Sakura grinned at her, as Hinata smirk,"Why thank you, I also love your fashion sense." said Hinata.

Sakura and Hinata walk out of Hokage tower,"Hina-chan, is it today that Naruto fail?" said Sakura looking at Hinata, as Hinata put thinking face,"You know, yea today Naruto fail, but tomorrow he pass, how did he pass?" said Hinata thinking again, as Sakura blink and reamember,"If I reamember correctly, Naruto save Iruka, and he summon shadow no jutsu?" said Sakura put one finger on her chin.

"Ah, yes that how he did pass." said Hinata then Sakura stop walk and Hinata saw and stop walk as well. "What wrong Saku-chan?" said Hinata as Sakura look at her,"Hina-chan, maybe we should tell the Hokage-sama." said Sakura. Hinata thought about it then decide that she should too."Your right Saku-chan, we should, let go." said Hinata as Sakura goan,"But we just left already, now we're going back?" said Sakura as Hinata giggle, "Your funny Saku-chan, anyway we can just use that transparre jutsu." said Hinata.

Sakura smile widely nodded, she and Hinata ues the jutsu when the cherry blossom pental and they disapper then arrive in front of the Hokage as the Hokage blink, unbelieveable what he just saw.

"Yo!" said Sakura calmly, Hokage clear his thorst, "Sakura and Hinata, what bring you two here?" said Hokage, Sakura nod to Hinata.

"We're from the future." said Hinata blut at Hokage, he blink once, then twice,"I can tell that you don't believe us, so that's why Tsunade-obaa let this note to you." said Hinata gave him the scroll, Sakura eyes wide, "Since when did Tsunade give you the scroll?" said Sakura look at Hinata, "Well, while you took Tsunade sake and pour to Shizune pet Tonton bowl for the pig to drink." said Hinata as Sakura grinned, "I see, but I wish I can see the face want Tsunade-obaa and Shizune make, but I want to see the drunk pig." said Sakura sigh as Hinata roll her eyes.

Hokage clear his thorst again, "Okay I believe you, but tell me what are you real ages, and ninja level?" said Hokage.

"Hinata Hyuuga, 16 years old, and ANBU level." said Hinata,

"Sakura Haruni, 16 years old, and ANBU level and medic nin." said Sakura, Hokage was too shock, I mean who can these girls can be ANBU level at such a young age.

"I see, well then why did you come here?" said Hokage, Hinata and Sakura look eachother with a sad face, "Well we came here to stop Sasuke Uchiha to stop leave this village and kill Orochimaru." said Sakura as Hokage raise his eyebrow, "Well, can you tell me what happen in the future?" said Hokage, Sakura nod to Hinata, she'll go first.

"I was finally together with the man I love, he was amazing ninja, never give up no matter what. But he died saving me while he fight the strong unstoppable Sasuke Uchiha,..." Hinata took a breath,this time Sakura spoke "Sasuke is not who we know, he's different, but when he ready to fight Hinata I was run and push her ready for Sasuke to kill me with his kantana, but it didn't came so when I open my eyes I was shock. The man I love got stab through his heart, he was protecting me." said Sakura her tears came, as Hinata turn to speak,"Then we're the only one, Sasuke took out two kantanas and use lightning chakra for ready to kill us, we couldn't move, because we were to shock to see our man we love died in front of us, then when we close our eyes,..." said Hinata close her eyes, Sakura spoke next,"But we didn't feel anything so we open our eyes and we saw our love got stab through the heart again but the man we love use forbidden jutsu through Sasuke heart and then all the man died. Right before our eyes, the man we love is a hero to everyone in konoha. That what happen when we were turn 15, but few months has past and we change alot." said Sakura smile and wipe the tears as Hinata too, wipe the tears as well.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but who is the man you love?" said Hokage as Sakura and Hinata smile.

"The man who I love is the kunkle-head ninja, who is a big love ramen, and his dream is to become the Hokage one day." said Hinata smile.

"And the man who I love is rude,jerk, white eyes freak, and his stupid smirk, but had a really sweet." said Sakura grinned as Hokage sweatdrop,

'Okay, the one Hinata said is sound familier but Sakura,..it's kinda hard and why would she date that man when he a jerk?' thought Hokage, he sigh, he never understand woman. But he suddenly remember what Hinata what said to Sakura eariler, "Sakura, why did you prank to Tsunade like that? Talking about the prank, why did you girls did that?" said Hokage, as Sakura and Hinata grinned,"Well, in our present, we use to called the Troublemaker girls, we pull pranks, blackmail, and we love do things carzy, hehe." said Sakura grinned and Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Hokage sigh, one Naruto is enough but now more, how is he going to through this?

"Anyway, since we came here to tell you, can you put me and Hinata in the same team?" said Sakura hoping he would say yes, Hokage nodded,"Yes, I will." said Hokage as Sakura and Hinata smile widely they high five eachother, suddenly Sakura reamember.

Sakura look at the Hokage,"I forgot something to tell you." said Sakura as Hinata raise her left eyebrow at Sakura and Hokage look at Sakura, "What would that be?" said Hokage.

"We came here in time travel for our mission but also it a punishment." said Sakura, Hinata reamember as well too. Hokage raise his eyebrow, "Really? What how did you get punishment?" said Hokage, and the girls smile nervous. "Well, let just say we kinda pull the last prank a little too far." said Sakura, Hokage just stare at her, Sakura sigh,"Fine, we went too far our pranks, there happy?" said Sakura huff, as the Hokage sweatdrop, he doesn't eve want to know what kind of prank these girls did.

"Tomorrow you girls will be genin, so you should go home." said Hokage, Sakura and Hinata nodded,"Also you can't tell anyone about this, but we have one person know this truth but we're going to wait." said Hinata. Hokage nodded and the girls left, the Hokage look at the scroll but couldn't help it to swaetdrop reading the last line,

P.S. Sakura and Hinata are the Troublemaker girls in konoha, better watch out for that girls.

Hokage sigh and began to work his tiring paper work.

At Sakura house~

"Are you sure it okay for me to sleep at your house?" said Hinata, already arrive the front door, Sakura smile and open the door.

"Yes, it's okay, I'm home!" said Sakura, walk to the living room and Hinata follow and saw Sakura mother. "Hi honey, welcome ho- oh who's this?" said Sakura mother look at Hinata who smile,"This is Hinata, she's my best friend." said Sakura as her mother smile widely.

"Really? Sakura got such a beautifull best friend, nice to meet you Hinata." said Sakura mother.

"Nice to meet you too ." said Hinata bow formal, as Sakura mother giggle.

"There's no need to formal, but please call me kaa-chan." said Sakura mother as Hinata blush, who wouln't thought Sakura mother were beatifull, then smile.

"Okay then Kaa-chan." said Hinata as Sakura smile, glad Hinata and Kaa-chan get along.

"Kaa-chan, can Hinata stay for the night for a while?" said Sakura as Kaa-chan nodded happyily.

"Of course, I love have more girls stay here, it like I have another daughter." said Kaa-chan. Hinata smile kindly at her Kaa-chan, even though they just met but she already her daughter, she like her alot. Sakura and Hinata went to Sakura room and she shut the door,Hinata look around Sakura room.

"Nice room." said Hinata, as Sakura replay said thanks. Hinata and Sakura already dress in p.j.

Sakura wear strip dark red shirt, a short black short.

Hinata wear white tank top shirt, a short dark blue short.

The two girls sit on the bed, looking eachother.

"So, what should we do? Act like we did on the other past life?" said Hinata look at Sakura, as Sakura think and smirk.

"Well, we can just be ourself but get a little carzy, I want to see if the people can make it through with our carzy personalitly. It will be too funny." said Sakura loving her idea more, Hinata smirk,"I really love your idea Saku-chan." said Hinata, then Sakura smile a little and Hinata notice.

"What is it?" said Hinata, Sakura look at her,"Hinata, tomorrow we get to see Naruto." said Sakura, Hinata eyes soft and small smile.

"Yes" said Hinata and Sakura smile as well Naruto is like a brother to Sakura,"But soon you will meet the man you love." said Hinata as Sakura smile then nodded slowly.

Hinata and Sakura smile and friendly hug together. "Let get to sleep, tomorrow we're going to be genin again." said Sakura as Hinata nodded happy, Sakura and Hinata soon sleep together on one bed with a smile on their face, eyes close.

There was outside a shadow smirk at the two girls sleeping together, the shadow evil chunkle. The shadow pull up the glasses that shine, "You're not very good carefully at this Sakura and Hinata." said the shadow disapper somewhere only god who know where.

* * *

Who is Sakura and Hinata man they love? and Who that person end of the story? If you really like this story, I will contiues, but if my best friend Wendy want to. But anyway please R&R *bow and Smile*


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy reading and don't own NARUTO!

* * *

The light shine on the two girls face, Sakura open her eyes slowly then blink, she sat up look around and saw Hinata eyes began open as well. Hinata sat up and look at Sakura,"Good morning Saku-chan." said Hinata ywan and stood up from the bed, "Good morning Hina-chan." said Sakura stood up then walk her dresser, take the clothes what she wear yesterday."Hina-chan I'm going to take a shower, you can wait after I'm done." said Sakura as Hinata nodded tired.

After 15 mintue Sakura came out,"Your turn." said Sakura, then Hinata took her clothes that she wear yesterday then went to take a shower. Then Hinata went out and saw Sakura sat on the bed, reading the scroll. Sakura look up and grinned, Sakura ninja headbend tie around her neck and Hinata ninja headbend tie around her neck as well. Hinata and Sakura walk down stair and eat the breakfeat then left the house.

Sakura and Hinata starting to walk,"So Saku-chan, what kind of scroll did you just read?" said Hinata look at grinning Sakura,"Hina-chan, it's was so cool, you can use mind jutsu like a phone!" said Sakura fits up the air as Hinata raise her eyebrows,"Really? That's so cool how do you do it?" said Hinata look at Sakura as Sakura smile. "Okay, use the chakra in your mind, then think of someone only say the name once then you can talk in someone mind, but only they know how to talk back." said Sakura as Hinata nodded her head, she close her eyes began use the chakra like Sakura told her.

**'Sakura'**

**'Hey you did it!'** Hinata open her eyes and look at Sakura as Sakura smile at her.

**'I did, wow we can talk in our mind all the time!'**

**'Yep!'**

Sakura and Hinata smile when they about past to Yamanaka flower shop, Ino came out an she saw Sakura and Hinata laughing and talking. Sakura saw Ino,"Forehead, it look like you change your outfit but I'm stll beautiful and you are not going to win Sasuke-kun heart!" said Ino point to Sakura while smirk as Sakura blinks then grinned,

**'This is going to be so much fun.'**

Hinata heard that as she giggle, Sakura put her arm around her sighed,"Ino,Ino,Ino, I have a wonderful surprise for you and I think you'll LOVE it!" said Sakura grinning as Ino smile,"What is it, what is it?" said Ino, "First close your eyes." said Sakura as she told Ino close her eyes then a few mintues she open her eyes and she saw no Sakura or Hinata. Ino was so mad then she turn around but shock, a pig nose and pig ears, Ino was so mad and she try to take off but it stuck."SA-KU-RAAAAAAAA!" said crazy mad troublesome woman Ino.

Sakura raise her eyebrow and look around,"I thought someone call my name?" said Sakura as Hinata shrugged her shoulder, but she knew it was Ino but don't care.

Arrive at the academy~

Sakura open the door and saw half a students here, she saw Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura frown, she'll never forgive him but Sasuke is like a brother to her which is really strange but oh well. Sakura sit next to Shikamaru who sleep and Hinata follow and sit next to her as well. Sakura saw Naruto walk in but he didn't notice Sakura or Hinata, Sakura smile and she tap Hinata shoulder. Hinata look at Sakura as Sakura point to Naruto, Hinata eyes soft and small smile, she glad she saw him, smiling. That what Hinata love a part about Naruto, is smile.

**'Miss him?'**

Hinata look at Sakura as she smile at her, Hinata smile back.

**'Yea, I really miss Naruto smile.'**

**'Me too, and don't worry. You'll talk to Naruto after we assign in team.'**

**'I know.'**

Hinata look at Naruto again as Sakura turn her head and look at Shikamaru, who sleeping. Sakura tap on Shikamaru shoulder, Shikamaru woke up lazy and look at Sakura. Sakura smile,"Hello, I'm Sakura. You are?" said Sakura even though she know his name but pretend she does not she can hear him mutter something like 'troublesome, telling a girl your name sigh' or something like that. "Nara Shikamaru." said Shikamaru, Sakura smile widely, in the future Shikamaru was her best friend ever since they went to mission together, he was a great listen always supportive. She love him like a another brother. "Well then Shikamaru, I hope we can spar if we had a chance, what do you say?" said Sakura as Shikamaru raise his eyebrow, but he smirk lazy at her,"Sure, want me going to easy on you?" said Shikamaru as Sakura gasp at him then grinned,"That be no fun, don't go easy on me, 'cause if you do I'll kick your butt!" said Sakura grinning at Shikamaru as Shikamaru smirk,"Look forward." said Shikamaru. Sakura laugh and Shikamaru close his eyes, he like having a friend, he's seem he like this Sakura girl, he guess having a new friend would not be too troublesome.

"SA-KU-RA!" said the loud mad woman Ino, Sakura look at her and blink, "Yo, what up Ino-pig?" said Sakura as Ino mad at her and she point to Sakura,"You, I'm almost late because of your stupid surpise!" said Ino. Sakura frown,"You don't like my gift?" said Sakura, "Heck NO!" said Ino as she went and sit behind Sasuke seat with an angry face but soon quickly change to a fangirl mode as she saw Sasuke.

Sakura and Hinata sweadropped, as Shikamaru sleeping lazy but not sleep,"What did you do to make a troublesome woman mad?" said Shikamaru look at Sakura as Sakura smirk,"I just use super glue what Hinata made, and I put on a pigs ears and nose so that's why Ino-pig doesn't like my gift, but *sighed*. I thought she'll love it." said Sakura sighed again but still with a grinning as Shikamaru shake his head,"Troublesome." then he sleep on hs head again.

Sakura grinning as Hinata notice,"Saku-chan, what kind of prank did you do without asking me...again." said Hinata she knew Sakura too well. Sakura grinning really widely,"You'll see, Hina-chan, you'll see." said Sakura as she chunkle herself. Hinata raise her eyebrow at her but she shrugged her shoulder.

When the slid door open, all the student look at Iruka, some of the student laugh and some of the shock. Iruka was way mad, because his hair turn red,yellow,orange,blue,purple,green, and hot pink. "Take your seat now." said Iruka, he was way beyond mad as Sakura grinned, Hinata giggle. "Hahahaha nice hair Iruka-sensei!" said Naruto laughing so hard as Iruka ingore him he turn and look at the student,"Alright, who did this?" said Iruka point to his hair as Sakura smirk, she stood up. All the student in class look at her, Sakura smirk wide,"That's me. Did you like my surprise?" said Sakura as Iruka face got red,"Haruno Sakura, DETECTION!" said Iruka as Sakura frown,"So you don't like my gift?" said Sakura as Iruka mad,"." as Sakura sat down.

"Alright, I'm gonna assign you a team, team 1-yada yada yada yada yada yada yada, team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. team-yada yada yada yada yada" said Iruka

As Sakura and Hinata high five eachother, "Sweet!" said Sakura as Hinata nodded. "Alright. come back here, after the break." said mad man Iruka as he left the room. "Hey Sakura-chan! Want to go eat ramen together?" said Naruto blush still with a idiot grinning, Sakura smile,"Sorry Naruto, I have something I need to do, but Hinata can go with you right Hina-chan?" said Sakura as Hinata blush a little but smile nodded. Naruto nodded and grab Hinata hand and run to a ramen shop.

Sakura walk to a secret place where only she and Neji know, it's was a beautiful place, a huge cherry blossom in the middle with a amazing all little flowers on the grass. Sakura really miss this place, Neji cheer her up after Sasuke left, that when she with Neji all along to hang out,talk,realxing,and confession their love eachother. There's so many wonderful memories between Neji and Sakura.

Sakura smile and soon left not notice a shadow in the wood watching her.

In the classroom waiting for their sensei~

"Ugh! Sensei is late! It's been 3 hours!" said Naruto as Sakua rolled her eyes and Hinata giggle. Sakura was annoying and she pick up the bucket fill with water balloon, she set up a trap for sensei being late as she chunkle devil. Naruto surddered and move close to Hinata,"Hinata-chan,is it just me or does Sakura had a red horns on her head and arrow point tail?" said Naruto scared at her, as Hinata giggle,"It's just you Naruto." said Hinata smile at Naruto.

**'Saku-chan, be careful you almost blown cover your idenitiy.'**

**'Sorry couln't help it, what about you? You an angel so, why not keep a serect? Why am I the only one keep a serect?'**

**'Because you devil. Everyone will scare of you.'**

**'So?'**

Hinata sweadrop and sighed, when Sakura done with her amazing prank. When the door open, the water balloon hit on the head,face,all over the body as Sakura laugh with Naruto and Hinata giggle and Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Hm, let's see we have...a blond idiot...pinky...white eye...dark emo... my impression on you guys...I hate you." said Kakashi all the genin sweatdropped."Meet up on the roof top" said Kakashi disapper to the roof top. "Race you to the roof TEME!" said Naruto running out as Sasuke quickly run out as well. Sakura and Hinata look at eachother then grin. They disapper with a cherry blossom pental.

TO THE ROOFTOP~

The girls sit as soon the boys join, "Okay, tell us your name, likes, dislike, hobbies, future or dream stuff like that." said Kakashi. "Why do you go first." said Naruto. Kakashi sighed. "My name is Hatake Kakashi..my likes none of your bussiness,...my dislike none of your bussiness as well...hobbies...I had a few...my dream...is for you not to know." said the genin sweatdropped,

'So..we only know his name?' thought unsion 4 genin.

"Okay you blondie."

Naruto grin,"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen,training,Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan! I hate wait for ramen more than 3 mintue and TEME! My hobbies are training and my dream is to besome a Hokage and everyone will stop teating me like a monster and respect and treat me like somebody!" said Naruto point himself with his thumb. Kakashi smile under his mask, "You dark emo boy."

Sasuke glare at him,"Uchiha Sasuke...I don't like anything else...and I dislike many things...I don't have many hobbies...as in dream I'm going to make a realilty to kill a cratein...someone." said Sasuke then there's a silent in the air.

Sakura hate silent 'cause it's too boring!

"Are we going to contiune or not? 'Cause I really hate silent." said Sakura. Kakashi nodded his head.

"You white eye girl."

Hinata smile,"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, I like Saku-chan like a sister and Naruto-kun and read books and fox, I dislike snakes, traitor, murder, and someone who kill my important person to my hobbies is training,reading books,hang out with Saku-chan and my other friends. And my dream is to protect a important person and become a great ninja." said Hinata smile as Kakashi smile too.

"Okay last you pinky"

"Haruno Sakura, I like Hina-chan like a sister and my boyfriend, I dislike snakes, traitor, murder and someone who kill my important person to me. My hobbies is training,pranks,blackmailing and hang out with my boyfriend and Hina-chan. And my dream is to become a greatest medic ninja and become stronger like Tsunade-sama." said Sakura smile.

Kakashi look all the genin,

_'This is going to be interesting.' _thougt Kakashi

"Okay, come to the training ground tomorrow 5:00 sharp, oh and don't eat breakfest or you'll throw up,bye!" said Kakashi disapper somewhere only god know where.

"Hey Sakura-chan want to go ramen with me?" said Naruto Sakura smile,"Sorry Naruto, I have something to do. You can ask Hina-chan." said Sakura. Naruto nodded and went to Hinata as she agree. They left to eat ramen, Sakura look around."It's look like Sasuke-teme left."said Sakura "Maybe I can have a little visit." said Sakura talking to herself.

Around Midnight~

In Hyuuga compound, Sakura master her charka so that everyone won't see her. Sakura walk to the backyard, and climb up the wall and walk inside the window. She look around, she reameber this room, it's Neji room. Sakura saw Neji sleeping peaceful, she really miss him. Sakura smile and walk to Neji and sat on the bed, she gentily touch his face with her soft hand. Sakura face close to his face and she slowly kiss his lip, very soft and gentle. She close her eyes slowly and then a few mintues, she broke the kiss and open her eyes. Sakura smile and kiss his forehead,"I miss you Neji." said Sakura softly whisper while she comb Neji hair with her fingers.

Neji feels so heavenly and free, he don't want to wake up. Because it's really heaven and nice with warmlth. Sakura look at the clock, she raise her eyebrow, it's already 4:38. Wow she's must have lost in time while she comb Neji hair. Sakura let go of his hair and stood up off the bed, she walk to the window but stop, she turn and look at Neji,"I will see you soon Neji." said Sakura walk out of the window and run out of the Hyuuga compound.

When Neji woke up, he sat up and look around. He's not sure if it a dream or not, but the warm feeling were real.'Someday I will find out what this warm is.' thought Neji slowly walk to the window, he also touch his lip, he can always feel, alive,warm, like he's in heaven.

'Strange I miss the warm already.' thought Neji look up the sky but secertly smile.

With Sakura~

Sakura look up the sky and smile,'Someday I had a feeling for Neji going to find a warm feeling.' thought Sakura.

* * *

Okay chapter 3 will come in March 25 so thanks for reaading and also please R&R! (.) *smile*


End file.
